


Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Painfully

by TheVibeChecker



Series: Werebeast Mafia Hazbin Hotel AU [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, Human AU, M/M, Mafia AU, Making out in a closet, NSFW, Pain Kink, Short One Shot, Trans Male Character, Werebeast AU, bc i like exposition in my smut fics, commission, porn without plot except there's a little bit of plot, trans angel dust, werebeast mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVibeChecker/pseuds/TheVibeChecker
Summary: Angel decides to get revenge on Alastor for almost exposing their secret sexual relationship in front of most of his family.Sequel commission to A Little Under the Table Action from the Werebeast Mafia AU.





	Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Painfully

Alastor walks down the hall at a reasonable pace, wiping his mouth and chin and adjusting his collar, running a hand through his mussed hair, trying to fix his appearance after what he just got up to in the office.

Behind him he can hear the fast click of Angel’s heels echoing down the hall, getting closer by the second.  _ Someone _ is annoyed, and that excites him. He grins, and quickens his pace a bit, briefly glancing over his shoulder to gauge how close Angel is.

He sees the blond inching up on him from 20 feet away and watches Angel’s head go up as he spots the ginger and picks up the pace, an angry horny fire burning in his eyes, until he’s pretty much sprinting down the hall after Alastor, who lets out a laugh and turns his attention back to the hall. He spots a door to the right and slows down to see where it leads to. He twists the handle and opens the door to find a walk-in supply closet. It’s fairly small, but looks big enough to hold about two people, if they were pressed very close together. It's perfect. 

He waits for Angel to catch up to him, and then grabs the blonde by his arm, pulls him into the closet and shuts the door behind them. It's very cramped and dark inside, and smells like dust and cleaning supplies. Angel's panting and Al can feel his lover's heart pounding against his chest as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Bastard, how  _ dare you _ ,” Angel growls between pants. He grabs Al by the collar and pulls him into a kiss that quickly turns deep and intense. He can taste himself on Al's tongue and lips, and it's hot. 

Alastor's hands rest on his waist and pull his hips in, and Angel feels the hard bulge of the other's boner against his hip. Clearly the events that transpired in the office got the doctor excited, and this little follow up was only enhancing that. 

Angel grinds up against him, and Al  _ moans  _ into his mouth, breaking the kiss and tilting his head back in pleasure. “Ah, Angel~” he softly whines, his voice breaking a bit. 

“Yeah, ya  _ like _ that?” Angel breathes, pushing Al harder against the door with his body, moving his head in to bite at Al's neck as he grinds. “Ya like when I grind against ya like some kind of  _ animal _ ?~”

Alastor's only response is to moan and move his hands to Angel's ass, cupping the soft supple cheeks while he bucks his hips. “ _ Yes _ ,” he whines, breathlessly. “Oh Angel, please don't stop-”

The doctor gasps when the blonde sinks his teeth into his shoulder. Since when did Angel undo his bow tie and unbutton his shirt? He's not sure; It’s getting awfully hard to pay attention to anything but the heat and friction down below. 

Angel chuckles and sucks a hickey onto the place he bit and kisses the mark, left warm and damp by the heat of his mouth. Al makes a soft noise at this action, and without even thinking about it he shifts his position to spread his legs further, bucking his hips against Angel and begging for more. 

The blonde runs his hands down the ginger's body and stops to unbutton his pants and slip a hand in, and cupping and massaging the bulge, restricted by underwear, not quite giving Al the skin-on-skin contact he desires, which feels like absolute torture by this point. His clothes are far too tight and hot, but there's no room for him to push Angel away so that he can remove them. 

He whines, hating himself for how needy it sounds but he can't help it, he just needs it so badly, and Angel is doing nothing but teasing and edging him, and he can't take it anymore. 

"Darling,  _ please _ ," he begs. He hears Angel chuckle into his ear. "Ya want it? Ya wanna come?"

Alastor nods and whines, heavily panting. His legs are shaking and his grip on Angel's ass is tight and he is so very  _ clearly _ worked up. Angel, however, has absolutely no plans to give the doctor exactly what he wants while in this confined space, and reaches his hand to the door knob and turns it. 

Al's weight against the door causes it to swing wide open immediately, and Alastor, in his surprise, lets go of Angel and falls back into the floor with a surprised yelp.

It is now that Angel can get a good look at just how much that affected Alastor. His ginger hair is mussed and out of place, his face flushed red, clothes askew, bow tie hanging undone around his neck. His eyes are wide and confused and there's a needy look in them. He's fallen back, legs spread, showcasing unbuttoned pants and a large bulge straining against its clothed confinement. 

Angel steps out of the closet, drawn up to his full height, head up, eyes glittering mirthfully, a sneering look on his face. He steps in between Al's legs and brings his foot down between them, grinding his heel against the bulge. 

Al throws his head back, choking on his breath as the sudden intense pain and pressure forces him to climax. His thighs close around Angel's foot, twitching uncontrollably as he comes. Tears well up in his eyes, and he looks up at Angel, his eyes glazed over. A pathetic but arousing sight. 

Angel smirks and steps off, blows the doctor a kiss and dramatically turns on his heel. He struts off down the hall, chuckling and leaving the doctor a flustered whiny mess in his wake. 


End file.
